


Raindrop Beauty

by SimplyRed



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Implied Romance but no romance actually happens, M/M, Oneshot, just a short story about them meeting before they do canonically, maruki is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyRed/pseuds/SimplyRed
Summary: Hiding away from the rain, Maruki makes eye contact with a boy across the street. He’s quite possibly the most beautiful man Maruki has ever seen- with a frightening, cold glare to match.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Maruki Takuto, Kurusu Akira/Maruki Takuto, Persona 5 Protagonist/Maruki Takuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Raindrop Beauty

The rain in spring always seemed to be relentless. One minute it’s nice and sunny, a perfect day- but once the first cloud came... many followed after it, and left you wondering if the sun was ever really there as it starts to dribble and pour. 

Maruki is, unfortunately, not very bright, and despite knowing Tokyo’s finicky weather, he still always forgets to carry an umbrella for emergencies. But today- _today_ he remembered! 

And then a girl had walked by, soaked and miserable, so he gave the one umbrella he owned to her so that she would smile and have at least a margin of a better day. It’s just what Maruki does- he can’t help it, even if it means he’ll probably be sick in a few days because of how wet he is. 

He seeks refuge under yet another awning. The therapist was on his way to his office, but the only thing making him hurry was the idea of a dry, warm building. He didn’t have any appointments today, thankfully, because if he did, he would have been late. 

The therapist shivers, shaking out more water from his hair. That’s when, by pure coincidence, he looks up and across the street. 

It’s a young man with a black umbrella that catches his eye, and he’s not really sure why. He’s running under an awning of a building, just like Maruki had, just like everyone else. Though he’s across the street, Maruki can clearly see the unpleased look on his face as he lowers his umbrella, shaking the water from it and looking up towards the dark clouds. 

And though he’s sure his heart is still beating, Maruki swears that it _stopped_ in that moment that he saw this raven haired boy across the street. Even though he was wet and frowning, somehow this random stranger looked utterly _captivating_. 

Then, almost in slow motion, their eyes meet. Maruki’s breath catches as he realizes he’s been caught- but maybe this is like a movie. Maybe the young man will smile and wave, or maybe he’ll walk over and say, _some weather, huh?_ and Maruki will laugh and respond giddily—

  
Just kidding.  
  


The eyes of the stranger widen at the sight of Maruki, but they don’t shine or anything like that. Instead they sharpen into a glare and the frown he wears digs deeper on his cheeks. He looks anything _but_ pleased from catching someone staring at him. 

Maruki should have expected that. 

The angry glare makes the therapist jump start into awkward action. He was just caught _staring_ \- staring at someone very beautiful, yes, but _staring_ still! How embarrassing. In a desperate attempt to erase himself from this boy’s cognition, Maruki steps back into the downpour and tries to cross the street in the opposite direction that the boy is.

A loud honk blares out as a car slams on its breaks, right in front of the therapist, and he cries out, hands in front of him. “I’m sorry- I’m so sorry!” He desperately tries to cross the street faster without slipping. 

Pathetically, Maruki looks up to see if the beautiful boy can see this. He can, apparently- those same raven eyes are glued on him but with a look of mild amusement this time. 

Awful, awful, awful. 

The car horn blares again, making Maruki snap into reality as he apologizes _again_ and continues to cross the street. And then he _runs_ away. He keeps running until he finds refuge in a random, open building nearby, and he stays there, hidden inside for at least 10 minutes. He’s keenly aware of the fact that he’s even farther away from his building now, and even more late than he would have been before because of his need to hide. 

The man running the store he sprinted into at least gave him an umbrella for free, probably because of how soaked and disturbed Maruki looked as he entered his building. So at least he doesn’t have to worry about the rain anymore.


End file.
